1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an arrangement for providing plants, and in particular forestry plants of the ball-root and bare-root kind, with an effective guard against insects and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The problem of attack on newly planted forestry plants by pine weevil and other insects, and the high economic losses caused thereby, is one which is generally known to the art. It is the lower part of the plant stem which is particularly liable to attack, and consequently various methods of protecting the stem of a plant have been proposed. Various kinds of sleeves have been tried and tested to this end, both within the Swedish Forestry Industry and within the forestry industries of other countries.
It is known that plants need to be assisted with respect to nutrient supply, thereby to enable them to survive more easily during their early years of growth.